Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Twenty-Four
Castle of Legends: Alex didnt know how it had happened, but it had. Here she was, now wrapped in Darren's arms, kissing him as he kissed her back. She could feel his fingers running down her back and she shivered. She loved the feeling so much, she wished it could be like this all the time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She didn't know who had kissed who first, but she obiviously didn't care and niether did Darren. To the both of them, the feeling was magical. But at the back of both of there minds they were thinking something. Alex remembering that species weren't allowed to mix. It had never been done. She remembered the tales of how the Academy had started though. There were some species intermixing, but only if they were closely related. She remembered something about a fairy or a butterfly person with a werewolf. But she also remembered her favorite tale, where a water nymph and a vampire got together. Supposedly the nymph's offspring went on to be king. She didn't know if it was true, but she both praised and dreaded it. If it was true, she'd be related to Debbie, but it was sweet. She was also a bit scared at how it'd work out. Alex could've asked one of her sisters, one of them was bound to know, and her father would to possibly, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. It'd be a hushed up secret. While Alex thought about that in her subconscious, Darren couldn't get over the fact of kissing Alex and the fact that he bit her. Sort of a war in his mind, he had never in his life imagine he'd be kissing a mermaid, or we'll whatever she was. But he also just felt sick to the stomach about biting her. He also shuddered, remembering the dead form of the girl. Alex winced slightly as Darren ran his fingers across her neck and the bite. He pulled away. Not looking at her. Finally coming to his senses. Alex colored a bit. "I-I'm..I'm sorry Alex..." He backed away from her, but Alex grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Darren...no, I know what you did you thought was wrong, both things..but..both were necessary...just like me and the siren song. It's something we can't prevent." He still didn't look at her, he couldn't and he wouldn't. After the bite...and that kiss, he didn't know. What to do anymore. And Alex didn't either, though involuntarily she started running her fingers through his hair, smiling at him sadly. Darren just started trying to figure out why this felt so familiar. He was sure no one had done this before, sure his mother as a child had done this to him, but hers were different. Alex's fingers sent a pleasurable chill down his back. He thought he had faintly felt it before. He slowly put his hand against her cheek. Staring at her. He said roughly, "Alex.." To him right now, she looked beautiful, not like Diana in her supernatural way. But in the way she did it, she didn't care and the smile that always played on the tip of her lips. To him at that moment she looked irrestible. Category:The Blood Trilogy